LifeasaDhampirinanotherworlddoesn’tseemsobad
by Kenon96
Summary: Katsutarō is an average highschooler who is magically sent to anither world by a spiteful god who will do anything to kill Katsutarō. Meanwhile Katsutarō tries his best to live in this new world as a Dhampir meeting many friends along the way human and non-human. But, one day he swears to go back to his world.


Chapter 1

???: This has gone on far enough

???: Agreed, this is becoming a problem

???: But, we can't intervene, remember the consequences could be dire.

???: Its alright, I have a plan.

Bully: Aahhh! A thug comes and tries to attack a young boy wearing a school uniform, but he easily dodges and punches the bully in his face knocking him down.

Katsutarō: Come on, is that it? The black haired boy says. Suddenly a large bully comes from behind and hits him in the back with a bat knocking him down. The bullies then gang up on him and kick him while he's down. Then a loud whistle sound could be heard.

Akira: Hey, What's going on!? A large man wearing a track suit comes swinging a bamboo blade.

Bully: Ah, crap it's Killer. The bullies scurry away before giving the boy on the ground one last kick. Stay away from Amano. The last one said.

Akira: *sighs* Not again. How many times does this make? The man said helping the boy up. Come on let's get you to the nurses office. He says picking the boy up. At the nurses office the boy is bandaged by the school nurse. A young woman wearing glasses, purple hair worn in a bun, and smoking a cigarette.

Sanada: Alright, That's it. Try not to get into any more fights or I'm gonna have to start charging for you for these visits. She said.

Katsutarō: You know, That's pretty sleazy, asking your injured students for money. He said.

Sanada: Well, you come in here so often that I might as well be a clinic. She countered drinking her coffee.

Nuemi: Stop right there, I heard everything! Suddenly a small woman with bright blonde hair comes into the room surprising them making the nurse spit out her coffee.

Katsutarō: Wow, a Nue showed up. He said referencing the mythical creature Nue.

Nuemi: That's Miss Hirabayashi to you! I heard you got into another fight, now you know how much I worry and not just me Amano thinks the same.

Katsutarō: Oh, please I could've beaten them. He said sounding cocky.

Nuemi: When are you going to stop with this tough guy act? Look I know you're still upset after your grandfather passed away-

Katsutarō: No!! He shouted loudly. You do not bring him into this. He warns his teacher who he looks at with a deadly glare. I'm gonna be late. He said before heading out the nurses office against his small teachers wishes.

Nuemi: I feel like no matter how hard I try he just keeps trying to push others away.

Sanada: Everyone has their own way of grieving, it's best to just let him get it outta his system. The nurse suggests.

Nuemi: That's what I'm worried about, Sanada. Nuemi said with a very worried expression.

Kaede: You're late again! I can't keep covering for you forever, you know. A young girl with black hair tied in a ponytail says berating her friend.

Katsutarō: Well, nobody asked you to. He said looking away from her.

Kaede: You can talk to me if something's bothering you. Gramps told me to look out for you so please-

Katsutarō: Why does everyone always talk about him when they see me!? Nobody knew him like I did, so don't talk like you know anything about him! He shouted to her.

Kaede: Taro, I- The girl prepares to give him a tongue lashing before a young handsome man comes between them.

Takao: You know it's impolite to talk to a girl like that. He said. Listen, I don't think you should be hanging around Amano so much, you'll end up causing trouble for her with your reputation.

Katsutarō: Bite me.

Kaede: Relax, Taro.

Katsutarō: Would you stop calling me that? He said embarrassed being called that old nickname by his childhood friend.

Takao: I'm just concerned for Amano who does so much for our school, that her friendship with you will just be a bit of an ordeal for her to deal with. He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Katsutarō sees this and understands completely.

Katsutarō: She can do whatever she wants. He says getting up from his seat.

Kaede: Taro! Wait for me let's talk about this, after all we're frien-

Katsutarō: Just because we grew up living next to each other doesn't mean we're friends! He states with his back to her. All you ever you do is bug me with your stupid lectures, barge into my house without permission, and always follow me everywhere like a damn puppy. You're not my friend, you're a pest! Kaede is visibly hurt by what he said and looked as though she was about cry.

Takao: Such rudeness even to a friend. Makes you wonder if your grandfather raised you right. Takao said making Taro stop in his tracks. He looks back at Takao angry and charges at him, but Takao strikes him in the stomach. Seemingly defeated Katsutaro takes this chance to grab Takao by his collar and head butt him in the face. What a cheap trick. Takao sneers while Katsutarō sticks his tongue out at him. Then Kaede pulls him out of the classroom fiercely grabbing him by his wrist.

Katsutarō: Hey! The two eventually stop in the hallway. What do you want, don't you have class monitor stuff to do or something? Kaede turns around looking at him with tears coming from her eyes. Katsutarō was surprised by this.

Kaede: Dumbass! She shouts. Kaede slowly hits him in the face with her hand. It was silent with neither of them saying a thing.

Katsutarō: You don't know what it's like. He said suddenly. Nobody understands what it's like when someone special to you dies, my grandpa was a saint he always looked out for me he always heard me out, not even the teachers here do that they just think I'm another bad kid. And now he's gone, how do you think I'm gonna feel? The only person in this world who really understood me and cared about me and now he's gone, gone forever. He said starting to cry. Kaede was unable to find the words to comfort him. I'm going home. He said walking past Kaede.

Kaede: He want the only one who cared about you. She sincerely said.

Nuemi: Hold it! Shouted the short statured teacher. I understand you feel like no one understands and that you're all alone, but...look, love hurts. But it is so much better than closing yourself off for fear of being hurt and not experiencing love again. The teacher said getting Katsutarō's attention. Hearing those words reminded him of his grandfather.

Katsutarō: He'd always say something cheesy like that too. Gramps always said stuff like that to cheer me up. Katsutarō dropped to his hands and knees and reminisced of the time he spent with his grandfather who he loved so dearly. Dammit! He pounded his fist into the ground and suddenly he was in a pitch black room. What the... Katsutarō was shocked and confused looking around to see nothing.

Chaos: Welcome. Said a strange figure covered by light.

Katsutarō: Who-What are you!? He asked the figure.

Chaos: I am a god from another world and I'm here to ask for your help. There is trouble in my world and I need you to help me destroy it. It said.

???: Don't trust him. A voice said out of nowhere. Don't look away or move he'll notice. Listen, he's not a god of any world, he's a being that purposely sends humans to other worlds for his own benefit. You have to get away from him now! The voice explained to Katsutarō who was still confused.

Chaos: What's the matter you seem confused?

Katsutarō: Nothing it's just that this is all so sudden.

Chaos: I understand. But, you need not be afraid I promise that I will grant you a better life in this new world.

Katsutarō: But, I liked my old life.

Chaos: With all due respect your life back on earth didn't seem all that grand. Your parents abandoned you before you could remember them, then your grandfather who acted like a surrogate parent passed away. I'm granting you a chance to live the life you always wanted, Will you not reconsider? It said holding out its hand.

Katsutarō: I know that, but it was my life and I enjoyed every minute of it. I'm not gonna throw it all away for my own selfishness. He says to the figure who was surprised by his resolve to return home. So send me back, Chaos! He said the figures name which baffled him. The figure stood silently for a moment and clenched its fist.

Chaos: They are speaking to you aren't they? Chaos said as a large eye appeared on his face. Don't you get it or can you not even comprehend that I'm giving you a chance to be somebody? On Earth you were just some punk who lost his family, in this new world I can give you a life where you can live like an Overlord ruling over peasants or a Demon King that destroys humanity. Why the hell are second guessing yourself when the decision should be obvious?! Chaos said growing irritated.

Katsutarō: Go to hell! Katsutarō punches Chaos right in his eye and ran for it. I hope that plan worked. He said to himself as he flees.

Chaos: I tried being nice. Suddenly a large door appeared before Katsutarō. It opens and it sucks him into it. Now you'll be in a world where the humans despise monsters and others, not only that but, you'll be one of those monsters. This the price you pay for trying to conspire against a divine being! He shouts as he sends Katsutarō into the next world. After he is gone Chaos reverts to his true form: a handsome small boy with gray silver hair and wearing all black clothing. Tch! To think those idiots told a human anything. But, why now? What could telling him anything here possibly... Chaos stopped and thought for a moment. He held out his hand and looked at it knowing something was wrong. Then his eyes widened in shock. YOU SHIT EATING PIGS!!! Chaos screamed at the top of his lungs upward in rage. HE STOLE IT FROM ME!! WHY, EVEN NOW YOU BASTARDS ARE TRYING TO GET IN MY WAY, WELL DON'T GET TOO FULL OF YOURSELVES YET I'M GONNA SEND SOMEONE TO KILL THAT IDIOT AND WHEN IM DONE WITH HIM I'M COMING AFTER YOU PIECES OF SHIT!! He stated still screaming to the voice that spoke to Katsutarō.

Elsewhere, in the new world Katsutarō is laying down peacefully in a forest resting.

Taro: Hmm, hmmmm. He woke up and picked himself back up. Man, my head is killing me. He said groaning. What the? He looks around and finds himself in a lush forest brimming with life. Wow! He said amazed by the forests beauty, he could see a clean stream of water, big healthy trees that had fruit, and many birds happily chirping away. This place is amazing.

Kagura: It is isn't it? A voice said. The boy looks behind him and sees a beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a kimono that revealed a large portion of her cleavage, but the strangest thing he saw was that she had long pointy ears.

Taro: Big...big boobs. He said slightly blushing seeing the woman.

To Be Continued


End file.
